A Different View
by Sajna18
Summary: When following Harry's tip in the "Half-blood Prince" to search the Malfoy family house for certain dark artifacts in the drawing room, Arthur Weasley discovers more to the Malfoy family then he expected.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters all of that genius belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling! _

_A Different View_

**Arthur Weasly POV:**

Walking through the daunting gates of Malfoy Manner was one of the last things that I wanted to be doing on any day let alone at three in the morning, but, seeing as it was my tip that raised suspicion about the mighty family in the first place... it was not as though I really had any choice in the matter.

Gosh, I really hope that Harry is right on this; oh how I would love to catch the slimy arrogant, seemingly perfect Lucius once and for all. To finally expose him for the Dark Lord-worshiping scumbag that he is.

As the full view manor came into sight I hated him all the more. It was huge; dark but beautiful, ancient and powerful. How is it even remotely fair that one so entangled in evil could afford to give this to his family while here all I could provide was what, a little run down home that we barely all fit in?

Okay, seriously, peacocks, the man has _peacocks! _Anything else he would like to use to flaunt his riches in my face?

By the time we had made it to the front door I had significantly increased my reasons to hate Lucius Malfoy list and was perfectly giddy with anticipation, I could hardly contain my glee at the thought of Lucius behind bars.

One, two, three hard knocks later on iron dragon knocker before us the door swung open to reveal a less then happy Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yes," She drawled out, eyebrows raised. "May I help you?"

"Mrs. Malfoy we are here on behalf of the Department of Dark Artifacts and are here to search your home following a tip we received that your family is in possession of some illegal dark items, we have here signed permission of the Minister to preform this search in case you were thinking of refusing permission." With a sour look she stepped back and motioned stiffly for us to come inside.

"Do try and keep the noise down, my husband is still attempting to acquire some sleep at this ungodly hour." I snorted in my mind yeah right, like I would do anything to be considerate of _Lucius Malfoy _. What I would give for a a good ole fashioned muggle air horn right now, yes, I could have some good fun with that. Seeming to sense my negative thoughts Narcissa turned and glared straight at me as if daring me to defy her.

"No worries Cissa, I am already awake, as if anything could sleep through these men stampeding through my house." There he stood; the great Lucius Malfoy. Dressed in his silk night wear he still managed to look immaculate even after just awaking. Oh how I hate him...

"Well, sir in that case we will waste no more time." And with that we all split up and began searching the house from head to toe. Sure, I suppose that Harry did only suggest that there was a hidden spot in the drawing room but, that little detail may have split my mind at the thought of gaining permission to search the entire manor instead. Room after room was filled with silks, antiques, and priceless artifacts; everywhere I turned I was showed more riches and luxury.

Finally I somehow maneuvered my way through this monstrosity of a house (honestly I would need a map to find to even my way to the bathroom should I love here) and found none other then what I assumed to be the drawing room. Just as I moved to enter the room and uncover all the Malfoy' s dirty secrets another door caught my eye.

Delicate yet large it was cracked open every so slightly; it gave off a certain aura that begged me to enter. Abandoning my current spot by the door I looked around cautiously before dashing inside. In all of Malfoy Manor I had yet to see a room so fine.

Unlike the rest it was not filled to the brim with expensive products but it was simple, and cozy. It was fairly small as rooms for the manor go, and the walls were a bright welcoming green. On the far wall a grand fireplace stood looking warm and inviting. The two plush chairs across from it practically begged to be sat in, for one to curl up and read a nice book in front of the roaring fire. The walls were lined with shelves many holding pictures and the others books of all kinds.

I could not help but think of my son's good friend Ms. Granger as I looked around the room; this is the kind of room that I could imagine her dreaming of.

Hesitantly, feeling like I was somehow intruding, which I do suppose I was, I stepped further into the room; walking over to one of the shelves filled with frames and animated photos. My mouth dropped open rather ungracefully at what I found.

The first picture was of a younger couple, teens no doubt, still attending Hogwarts going off of the Slytherin robes they wore. The boy grabbed the girl around the waist and swung her around as she laughed playfully, a huge smile filling her beautiful features. It was obvious as anything that they were deeply in love. Falling to the ground they held on to each others disheveled robes laughing and kissing, oblivious to the camera capturing every sweet moment. This could not be the Lucius that I know, not this carefree head over heels in love boy. And, the girl no way it is Narcissa, not this girl who smiles like there is no tomorrow without a sneer in sight on her perfect face.

The next was even more shocking and yet it was absolutely beautiful; a wedding photo, no doubt. The woman, Narcissa, was dressed in a simple yet elegant wedding gown that showed off all of her best features making her look positively ravishing, not that I would ever admit that aloud. Maybe it was simplicity of the dress or the way that she just glowed with happiness that made her so beautiful. With a strong arm wrapped around her delicate waist was Lucius, smiling like I had never seen him smile before. A look filled with joy and love as he looked down on his new wife. Wrapped in each others arms they looked as though nothing ruin their happiness in that moment.

One more picture remained on this shelf and it was the most magnificent yet. In this very sitting room on the couch mere feet from me sat Narcissa with a blue bundle wrapped preciously in her arms. She looked down at that bundle face full of pure love and joy. One could practically see her give away her heart to that tiny little baby in that moment. A look that I had seen on my own wife's face. Lucius stood almost protectively above them staring down at that little baby face filled with wonderment as he reached down to touch the little one so delicately as if for the fear he would break, he looked as though he was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time. In this moment they looked like the perfect couple. Faces filled with joy and eyes with love as they sat in each others arms, relaxed and peaceful, forgetting the world around them.

No matter what I wanted to think about this family there was absolutely no denying the fact that the emotions in these pictures were very much real.

I was broken out of my state of wonderment by the sound of a woman clearing her throat behind me. Snapping around I found myself face to face with none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Color rose to my cheeks as I realized what exactly this must look like.

"The rest of your party has finished their search finding _nothing_," she spoke coldly. "They are in the entrance hall preparing to leave I suggest that you join them." Not wasting another moment I darted out of that room and somehow made my way back to the entry hall fairly quickly with only a few wrong turns.

I was not shocked to find that Narcissa had made her way back before I had and was now standing with her husband by the door.

I could not help but notice the simple things that I had been ignorant of before. Like how Lucius's eyes flickered down to her every few moments as if making sure she was still there and how he positioned himself slightly in front of her body as if trying to protect her. Or how her fingers would brush his every few moments causing the tension in his posture to visibly lighten.

A throat cleared in the background and I turned to see my colleges watching me weirdly and I realized that I had been openly staring at the couple. Blushing, I hustled over to the rest of the group and proceeded to follow them out the doors.

As we walked away to the apparition point I could not help but feel as though I had glimpsed into a part of the Malfoy family few ever got to see. Perhaps Lucius was not as cold hearted and unloving as he lead people to believe. Just maybe there was a part of him that loved his small family more than life itself, a part that would be willing to die for them. Exiting the gates I shot one last look to the manor behind me and the family inside.

As I apparated away I left a small piece of hate behind with me at that manor. Do not get me wrong I still have a thirst for the mans blood and a strong desire to see him behind bars for the rest of his miserable life: just perhaps a little less than before. For now I know that somewhere deep inside Lucius is a man who loves his family as I love mine, and that love is more powerful than any hate will ever be.

**A/N: There you have it! Well what did you think!? This was my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I would love some feedback on what you guys thought of it. I am open to any and all constructive critique so that I may hopefully improve my writing in the future! I would also like to just take a moment to thank the wonderful author Roll-of-the -Red for all of her wonderful help and encouragement throughout my writing! I definitely recommend her stories to all Harry Potter fans! REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! : ) "puppy dog eyes"!**


End file.
